On A Dark, Stormy Night
by K.CWrites
Summary: Pointless fluff, short and sweet. On the day of the worst storm in NYC history, Jace and Clary are snuggled in bed. But Clary has a little problem...


The wind was howling against the windows of the Institute and the windows, although firmly shut, were banging with infinite clashes. Outside was the biggest storm in New York City history. The shadow hunters however were not so concerned for they were all snuggled up with their respective partners. Clary and Jace were burrowed into his sheets, with an enormous comforter over them. Jace's teeth were chattering, there was barely any heat in the Institute. Clary was cold but fine, she grew up with New York chilliness. "Are you a little cold, sweetheart?" Clary said, smirking. Jace Lightwood had weaknesses all be damned, Clary thought to herself. Clark nestled beside him so she threw her leg over him and pulled him closer. He only nodded; even Jace couldn't be sarcastic when he was freezing his ass off. "Jace Lightwood gets cold? It's like finding out Clark Kent isn't real." She said, teasingly. He smiled and for a second, he stopped chattering. "Clare, you should know by now I have no idea what you're talking about." Clary rolled her eyes, "Another brilliant pop culture reference lost on Jace." Jace grinned and said "I think I would be a lot less cold if you just…" and grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. She giggled and smiled. "Better?" She asked. Jace smiled back, "Oh yes, much."

Clary's stomach suddenly ached and she felt a dribble inside her panties. Uh oh, she thought. She got off of Jace, and sprinted to his bathroom and locked herself in. Yup, sure as hell her period had come. She looked around for tampons, and she realized that this was Jace's bathroom. He wasn't going to have tampons. "Oh shit" Clary said, aloud. Jace who had followed Clary to the bathroom concerned asked her what was wrong. Well this is an awkward thing to explain, Clary thought. "Um, Jace? Yeah I sort of got my period and I don't have any tampons." She said, hesitantly. Outside the door, Jace blanked. Oh no. "Umm. Oh! Stick tight baby, I'll go get one from Isabelle." He said, quickly. He walked towards her room and stopped outside. How the hell am I supposed to ask for this? He wondered. He figured he would just wing it and turned the knob and walked in the door. Simon and Isabelle were on her bed. Simon was kissing her neck and Isabelle's head was turned towards the ceiling. Simon's hand appeared to be groping her breast, but Jace couldn't ascertain if he was trying to arouse her or hurt her. Isabelle's hand was on his back and Simon's other hand was running through her hair. "AHH! What the hell?!" Jace shouted.

Isabelle and Simon's heads snapped up. Simon's hair was ruffled and Isabelle's shirt was gone. Simon and Isabelle flushed a deep red. "I am now scarred for life." Jace said, looking anywhere other than Simon's unzipped pants. "Jace, you know I love you, right?" Isabelle said, cautiously, putting on her shirt and standing up. Jace nodded. "But seriously. Get the hell over this. I don't freak out on you when I know you sneak Clary upstairs to do god knows what." Isabelle said blatantly. Jace looked flustered, "But-!" He exclaimed. Isabelle put her hand up, cutting him off. "No. Get over it. I have sex with my boyfriend. You have sex with your girlfriend." Isabelle said, confidently. Jace rolled his eyes exasperated and said, "Fine. I just don't want to hear it, see it, or talk about it." Isabelle nodded, in a no-shit kind of way. Simon, with his pants now zipped, stood up and hugged Jace. "See? We can all be frien..." He started but was cut off by a sound punch in the gut. In a high pitched voice Simon said, "Too soon, too soon, I get that now." Isabelle glared a bit at Jace, who merely shrugged like he punched boyfriends all the time. Isabelle sighed, and said "Did you want something, Jace? Or did you come here purely to harass me about my sex life?" Isabelle said with grit.

"Oh please. Like I would ever want to know what you do with bloodsucker over there." Jace said firmly. He stuttered and then looked embarrassed. "Um. Yeah. Clary wanted to know if you had extra tampons." He said as quietly as he could. Simon burst into laughter and Jace shot daggers at him. Isabelle sighed, and walked to her bathroom. She came back, holding what looked to be a small Popsicle. "Would you stop being such a guy and give this to your girlfriend?" Isabelle said. Jace took it and snickered. "Have fun, you crazy kids!" He said sarcastically. Isabelle stuck out her tongue and closed the door. Jace ran away from Isabelle's room, before it started again. He pushed it triumphantly under the door to Clary who was impressed. There was a flush and she stood smirking at him. "Wow, I can't believe you did it. How awkward was it?" She asked. "You know, it wasn't really." Jace said, nonchalant. Clary reached up to kiss him and murmured "Bullshit," into his lips.


End file.
